Servant of Evil
by 258Cornelia-Wolf
Summary: Sepasang anak kembar dipisah'kan oleh sebuah takdir karena sebuah legenda yang mengatakan memiliki sepasang anak kembar membawa sebuah kesialan, by 258Cornelia-Wolf.


Cornelia : Moshi, moshi!

Kaito : Sekarang cerita tentang apa ini?

Cornelia : Baca judulnya...

Kaito : Jangan sampe gw kenak hajar masal karena nyuri zanpokutou para Shinigami

Cornelia : Gak lah, maaf ya udah lama gak bikin fanfic lagi, semua ini gara-gara, wi-fi Firstmedia gak ngizinin buka fanfiction lagi! *teriak pake toa*

Kaito : Gw kira, gw udah pensiun -.-

Diclamer : Aoyama Gosho

Warning : Gaje, AU, Abal-abal, dll

**Servant of Evil**

-_Normal Pov_-

Disuatu tempat, tepatnya, disebuah kerajaan, lahirlah sepasang anak kembar, mereka bernama Kaito Kudo dan Shinichi Kudo. Raja dan Ratu merasa resah karena melahir'kan sepasang anak kembar yang menurut legenda membawa sial jika mereka tetap bersama hingga mereka berumur 10 tahun.

"Bagaimana ini, Yusaku?" tanya Yukiko. Yusaku hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Kita berikan mereka bersama hingga mereka berdua berusia 7 tahun." ucap Yusaku dengan nada sedih.

"Kenapa sepasang anak kembar membawa sial?" tanya Yukiko dengan nada lirih.

"Itu adalah legenda masa lalu."

-_6 Tahun kemudia_-

"Shinichi! Jangan main jauh-jauh dari taman!" teriak seorang bocah dengan model rambut berantakan.

"Memangnya kenapa Nii-san?" tanya Shinichi dengan polos.

"Nanti kau hilang bagaimana?" ucap Kaito.

"Kaito-sama, anda dipanggil oleh Baginda Raja dan Baginda Ratu." ucap seorang pelayan.

"Baiklah, aku akan ketempan Otou-san dan Oka-san, tolong jaga Shinichi." perintah Kaito.

Kaito berjalan pergi ketempat Yusaku dan Yukiko, dia merasa aneh saat melihat ekspersi dari wajah kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat sedih.

"Ada apa Otou-san dan Oka-san memanggilku?" tanya Kaito.

"Maaf'kan Otou-san dan Oka-san, tapi, menurut legenda, seseorang yang melahirkan sepasang anak kembar, akan membawa sebuah nasib buruk kepada sebuah keluarga." ucap Yusaki parau. Tak ada ekspersi terkejut dari wajah Kaito, tapi dia malah tersenyum.

"Jadi, Otou-san dan Oka-san menganggap aku dan Shinichi membawa sial? Baiklah, aku akan pergi dari sini." Kaito berkata dingin lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

-_Kaito Pov_-

Aku mengemasi barang-barangku, aku akan pergi dari kerajaan ini, jika Otou-san dan Oka-san menganggap aku dan Shinichi membawa sial, lebih baik aku saja yang pergi menjauhi dia agar Shinichi tidak tertimpa sebuah sial. Bukankah itu lebih baik? Setelah selesai mengemasi barang-barang pribadiku, aku segera kembali ke ruang keluarga. Dan mendekati Otou-san dan Oka-san.

"Aku akan pergi dari kerajaan ini, dari pada kerajaan ini menjadi sial karena diriku, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini, sayonara." Aku berkata lirih dan segera pergi meninggal'kan Otou-san dan Oka-san.

"Kaito...Kaito!" Oka-san memanggilku, aku menghentikan langkahku dan membalikan badanku, ku lihat Oka-san menangis dalam pelukan Otou-san, Otou-san juga ikut menangis. Kumohon Otou-san dan Oka-san, kalian berdua jangan menangis, hal itu hanya membuat hatiku menjadi pilu. Aku melanjut'kan perjalananku dan menaiki ke dalam kereta kuda.

"Kaito-sama ingin pergi kemana dengan membawa barang sebanyak itu?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Antar'kan aku ke Negri tetangga, dan, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan sama lagi, karena aku bukan pangeran lagi."

-_Normal Pov_-

Kereta kuda tersebut terus berjalan, hingga sampai dinegri tetangga, yaitu negri Cahaya Terang.

"Anda ingin saya antarkan kemana, Kaito-san?" tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Kau berasal dari negri ini'kan? Antar'kan aku ke sebuah sekolah yang mengajari menjadi seorang Ksatria."

"Ah! Saya tau sekolah yang bagus, anda ingin menjadi seorang Ksatria?" Kaito tak merespon sama sekali.

Kereta kuda yang dinaiki oleh Kaitopun berhenti didepan sebuah sekolah, ia segera turun dari kereta kuda itu.

"Arigatou." Kaito menunduk sopan. Kereta kuda tersebutpun pergi meninggal'kan Kaito.

"Hei, kau!" teriak seorang lelaki berkulit coklat. Kaito menoleh ke blakang.

"Lho, Heiji-nii!" teriak Kaito ceria.

"Kenapa kau ke sini Kaito? Dimana saudara kembarmu itu?" Heiji celingak-celinguk mencari Shinichi.

"Shinichi tak ikut."

"Kenapa?" tanya Heiji penasaran.

"Otou-san dan Oka-san berkata, dua anak kembar yang terus bersama, akan membawa sebuah kesialan." Kaito menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Jangan sedih begitu dong, kau ingin aku ajarkan cara menjadi seorang Ksatria yang hebat?" tanya Heiji.

"Tentu saja!" teriak Kaito semangat.

7 tahun Kaito belajar menjadi seorang Ksatria yang hebat, tujuan dia menjadi seorang ksatria adalah untuk menjadi pelayan Shinichi, bukan seorang Ksatria. Dia selalu mengguman kata-kata yang sama selama 7 tahun. Hingga, dia berhasil menjadi seorang Ksatria yang hebat. Hingga, saat 1 bulan kemudian, ia mendengar sebuah cerita, bahwa, kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal karena kecelakan, awalnya, Kaito merasa sedih. Tapi, dia segera kembali ceria.

"Sudah saatnya aku kembali ke rumahku yang dulu." ucap Kaito.

"Kau mau kembali Kaito?" tanya Heiji.

"Ya, Heiji-nii, terima kasih telah membimbing diriku selama 7 tahun." Kaito membungkung sopan.

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Semoga Heji-nii dan Kazuha-nii cepat menikah." Kaito tersenyum jahil.

"Duak!" Kaito mendapat sebuah pukulan yang cukup berarti dari Kazuha.

"Ittai!" ringis Kaito.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kaito?" tanya Heiji kahwatir.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Kaito bangkit berdiri.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kuda untuk mengantarmu kembali ke rumahmu yang dulu." ucap Heiji.

"Arigatou Heiji-nii!" ucap Kaito senang.

Kaito menaiki kuda pemberian Kaito, dan segera pergi meninggal'kan sekolah tersebut. Kazuha menyikut perut Heiji dengan keras. Lalu menatap sinis Heiji.

"Kenapa kau tidak menembaknya?" tanya Kazuha.

"Eh, maksudmu?" tanya balik Heiji.

"Sebenarnya, kau menyukainya'kan? Jujur saja Heiji, kau itu sangat perhatian dengan Kaito. Lagi pula, umur kalian berbeda 1 tahun." ucap Kazuha.

"Terserah'lah, aku mau mengajari murid yang lain." Heiji masuk kembali dalam gedung sekolah.

**TBC**

Cornelia : Ujung-ujungnya ada Yaoinya juga

Kaito : Kejam amet gw dibuang TT^TT

Cornelia : Itu mah derita lu, Kai

Heiji : Kok gw suka sama maling yang satu ini?!

Cornelia : Terserah gw dong :P

Heiji : Cih...Minna, RnR


End file.
